Olivia Staton
Olivia Michelle Staton 'is an american actress. She is known for her role on the Wiki Channel short series, What's Up With...? She will play Renee Sage, the popular girl who looses everything in the Wiki Channel Movie, Too Little Too Late. It was reported that she will play one of the best friends to Layla Brandon, Missy Andrews, in the movie Pretty Geeky. She also voices the role as Pepper/Piper in the animated Wiki Channel series, Gary and Gerry. It was recently announced that she was going to be a producer for her own series, Nerd Girls, and she would be playing one of the lead roles. Early Life Olivia was born on November 20, 1997 in New York, New York, and lived their for the first thirteen years of her life. When she was younger, she used to love watching the actors and actresses on tv and hoping one day, that would be her. Around the time she turned 15, her apartment building caught on fire, amd she moved in with her Grandparents in California. Ever since then, she has been on a few commercials and had some guest apperances. Career '2013: Career Beginnings Olivia's career started off with doing small commercials, mostly for clothing stores. As her career furthered along, she did some guest apperances in televison shows, and even dida minor role in a movie. After that movie, Wiki Channel told her they would be intrested in working with her in the future '2014-2015: Wiki Channel' Olivia recently landed a role in the wiki channel short series, What's Up? She will be starring along with Dani Wilkins and Josh Andrews Jr.. She is to star as a reccuring fangirl. She was casted in the first ever Wiki Channel Animated series, Gary and Gerry, as Pepper, he annoying babysitter who's eyes never leave her phone. She also voices Piper, her clone who is nothing like Pepper. She has recently landed a role in the Wiki Channel Original Move, Too Little Too Late, alongside Aiden Kristoff, Mikayla Totten, Dakota Roberts, Oliver West, Abby Williams, Trey Cameron, and Araceli Remine. She is to star as Renee Sage, the main character who loses her popularity for the better, which she later realizes. She was also featured in the single, Really Don't Care, by Jasmine Byran. It was later reported that she will be in another, WCOM, Pretty Geeky. She will be playing Missy Andrews, one of the two best friends of Layla (Rayelle) who don't really like her Geeky side. It has been rumored that she has been working with Wiki Channel to produce a new series. The rumors were proved to when she was announced to play one of the two lead girls in a new wiki channel pilot, "The Nerd Girls". She apparently is going to be a co-producer. She is set to star in ABC Family's ''Killer Family' in late 2015. Personal Life Olivia lives in Anaheim, California with her twin sisters, her parents, her grandparents, and six cats. She is currently on a volleyball team at her school, and is a volunteer at the dog shelter. She js a part of a save the animals program, and is one of the 8 reps from across the globe to go to the Phillipines to help with disaster relif. Filmography Discography Trivia *Tremine is her OTP *Her best friends are Jasmine Byran, Aiden Kristoff, and Abby Williams *It has been rumored she was dating Joseph Brandon Category:Actors Category:Female Actors Category:Females Category:Silly1!'s Actors Category:Employed Actors Category:Actresses Category:Singers Category:Female Singers